children_of_ashesfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Villisika
Villisika/Boar (Serg) "Kautta tekojeni, elämäni tai Kuolemani" "Fear The Boar!" * Role in the tribe: Hunter, Protector/Guardian * Pack: Hunters, metsästäjät * Age: 34 * Skills: ''' Armor Repair (basic), Ammunition Production (Basic), both skills never used * '''Names: '''Fin. '''Villisika, Engl. Boar, Pol. Dzik, Germ. Keiler Description/Lyhytkuvaus Boar is not just a Coa member who shares some aspects with his animal diety, he is one with the animal. More an animal in human skin, he is highly aggressive, unpredicable and dangerous. His rage is triggered very easily and its almost impossible to calm him down. Undeniably loyal to Harhama and his tribe he'd fight to the death to protect the ones he cares for. History/Historia Boar was a new-teutonian paramilitary sniper named stinger who met the CoA in 2115. during the year he befriended the tribe and became an honorary member. Before his initiation ritual he was attacked by raiders on a scouting tour in the wastes and almost died. Korppi, hearing the whisper of the death god telling him that it’s not his time to die yet, performed a hasty, crude, twisted and rough ritual of initiation, overloading stingers brain with hallucinogens. Stinger survived, but suffered heavy brain damage from the drug overload. His calm and calculating personality along with his iron patience resulting from sniper training were completely eradicated, giving birth to uncontrollable rage being triggered by basically anything along with him almost not feeling any pain and above average strength. Korppi saw him as the reincarnation of the recently deceased Old Wild Boar, but this Boar wasn’t the wise, experienced hunter, but an unstoppable force of pure feral rage. Not being sure why he’s still alive, Boar asked Korppi for his purpose, not receiving any answers. When the elite of the tribe went on the pilgrimage to bring Harhama to OldTown, Boar was left behind to protect the tribe. Upon the return of the members along with Harhama, Boar saw his purpose for existing in protecting Harhama, through his life, his deeds or his death. The season of arrivals 2116 came and ended tragically: boar, who cant go against Harhamas orders, was told to leave her alone for the evening. The same evening, she was killed and ressurrected. Though Boar spoke to IGOR’s avatar, kneeling before him, giving him the permission to strike him down if he saw it necessary, but IGOR told him to “Have faith” and forgave him. When Harhama was resurrected and came back to the tribe, Naali gave Boar the fault for her death, not accepting the absolution giving by her and IGOR, scarring their relationship badly. After the Camp burned down and Harhama fled OldTown, Boar and his tribal shperacze brother Carrion Crow went along to protect Harhama and the group of seers who went along with her, choosing his oath and duty over his tribe. Upon returning to OldTown his tribal brothers and sisters saw him wearing gear pieces with both CoA and Myrage symbols, showing his connection to both factions. This however, made Korppi highly suspicious of Boar's layalty to the tribe and Naalis anger for Boar almost turned to hatred, making him treating him disrespectfully. Lately Boar and Naali got into a lot of physical conflicts and an end is not in sight.